Revenge
by PeggsterLover
Summary: Someone wants revenge on Grissom, and is going to make him pay with the teams lives! GSR and WCR. COMPLETED! WOOHOO!
1. Nick and the letter

It had been a great night. Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Sara had all been out for a meal and were heading back to there cars. They walked along the sidewalk, laughing and having a great time. Nick saw his SUV parked on the other side of the road.

"Well," he managed to get out between the laughter, "this is me."

"Okay, see ya tomorrow." Warrick laughed. They all waved. Nick looked both ways and began to cross. But suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a car came swerving towards him. Sara saw this and ran toward him.

"Nick! Watch out!" she shouted as she ran. He turned, seeing the car. Sara launched into the air, pushing him out the way, causing the car to narrowly miss him. Nick and Sara sat up and watched the car accelerate off. Warrick and Catherine ran to them.

"Nick, Sara!" they shouted, "Are you okay?" They kneeled next to them. They looked from Nick to Sara and then back to Nick. Warrick grabbed Nicks' arm and Catherine grabbed Sara's and they pulled them up.

"Oh, no you don't," Warrick said, as Sara and Nick began towards their cars, "You're too shook up to drive, you're coming with us." They didn't refuse. They all got into Warricks car, Catherine and Warrick in the front, Sara and Nick in the back. When they started driving, Nick looked over at Sara.

"Thanks," he said, "you saved my life." She smiled.

"You don't need to thank me." She replied, "I just didn't want to loose a friend who came so close to dying before." Catherine looked at them and then turned back. Grissom had to know about this. even though it could just be a random hit-and-run, two CSIs almost got killed. This was too important to forget.

Earlier that day

As Grissom walked past the desk, a lady approached him. She handed him a letter.

"Thanks Tania" he said and he headed back to his office.

When he got there, he closed the door and opened the letter. Inside, it read:

_Dr. Grissom,_

_7 years ago, you put my brother in jail, and now you're going to pay. With your friends lives. I'll start with Nicky, then Warrick, then Catherine and I'll end with something special for your little girlfriend Sara._

_Watch your back._

Grissom looked up from the letter in shock. Should he tell them? No, he thought, they can take care of themselves.

He could only hope they'd survive.


	2. Warrick

_Sorry it took so long to update, but you know, with school and everything. Thanks to all who reviewed. :-)_

_Dr. Grissom,_

_7 years ago, you put my brother in jail, and now you're going to pay. With your friends' lives. I'll start with Nicky, then Warrick, and then Catherine and I'll end with something special for your little girlfriend Sara._

_Watch your back._

Grissom looked up from the letter in shock. Should he tell them? No, he thought, they can take care of themselves.

He could only hope they'd survive.

The next day

Catherine and Warrick stormed into Grissom's office and leaned on the desk.

"Hey." Grissom said, with a jump. "What's up?"

"What's up is, is that Nick and Sara almost died last night." Catherine explained.

"What?" Grissom said, standing up in shock. "Are they alright?"

"Yes, they're fine." Warrick said.

"Well," Grissom said, "what the hell happened?"

"Nick was crossing the road and a came out of nowhere and tried to hit him. Sara pushed him out the way in time." Catherine explained.

_Oh, my Lord,_ Grissom thought, _It's true. He, whoever he is, is getting revenge._

Catherine and Warrick looked on in confusion as Grissom stared into space.

"Umm, hello?" Catherine said, waving her hand in front of his face, "Griss? Hello?"

Grissom turned with a start.

"Huh?" he said.

"We've gotta get to our newest crime scene." Warrick said. They turned to leave but Grissom grabbed their arms.

"Just be careful." He said.

"We will." Catherine replied, and they left.

At the crime scene

"Well, 3 DBs all shot in the back." Warrick said, as they arrived at the scene. The scene was in the middle of nowhere, nothing but a lookout for miles. Warrick turned the bodies over and they turned out to be… dummies. Catherine sighed.

"Someone must be trying to fool us." She said.

"Yeah," Warrick added, "and they actually did." He stood up and they headed back to the car, unaware that they were being watched from the lookout.

Suddenly, causing Catherine to jump, there was a gunshot, and Warrick fell to the floor. Catherine turned and saw blood.

"No! Warrick!" she shouted. She knelt down next to him. "Warrick! Speak to me!" She felt a rush of relief when he sat up.

"Oh, thank God! Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think." He replied. He grunted. He looked at his arm, which had a bloodied graze on it. "The bullet must have just missed me."

"You're probably the luckiest guy I know." Catherine said, with a nervous laugh. She grabbed his arm, helped his to the car and took him to the hospital. He got his arm bandaged up and he was sent home.

Meanwhile, Catherine headed back to the lab. She entered Grissoms office, once again and sat down.

"What's up?" he asked, "Aren't you supposed to be at the crime scene with Warrick?"

"There, um, was no crime scene." Catherine explained. Grissom sat up with a start.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, it turns out that someone staged the crime scene and then shot Warrick." She explained. Grissom froze.

"Is, is he alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, the bullet thankfully just missed his shoulder."

"Oh, thank God." Grissom sighed. Catherine stood up quickly.

"Oh damn!" she said, throwing her hands to her side.

"What?" Grissom asked.

"I left my bag in the car and cos Greg parked his car in my usual spot, I had to park it in the other car park!" She turned round and left.


	3. Catherine and Sara

"_Well, it turns out that someone staged the crime scene and then shot Warrick." She explained. Grissom froze._

"_Is, is he alright?" he asked._

"_Yeah, the bullet thankfully just missed his shoulder."_

"_Oh, thank God." Grissom sighed. Catherine stood up quickly._

"_Oh damn!" she said, throwing her hands to her side._

"_What?" Grissom asked._

"_I left my bag in the car and cos Greg parked his car in my usual spot, I had to park it in the other car park!" She turned round and left._

The Car park

Catherine walked across the road and approached her car. As she did, she pressed the unlock button. But, just as she did, she was thrown backwards. As her car exploded, she hit the wall behind her and fell to the floor. She lay there. Still. At the same time, Sara and Nick saw the explosion and ran to the car park. When they got there, they saw the remains of the car and Catherine lying on the floor. They ran over and turned her over. She was unconscious, but ok, just a few scratches on her face.

Nick saw what seemed to be a person out of the corner of his eye and ran towards it. He followed what looked like a man through the car park, but eventually lost him. He ran back to Sara, who was tending to Catherine, who had just woken up.

"Cath." he said. She was disoriented and was staring into space.

"Catherine." Sara tried to get her to listen, but she ignored her.

"Nick?" Catherine said at last.

"It's ok, Cath, I'm here." He said, pulling her into a hug. She buried her head in his

shoulder and began to cry. He stood her up and they headed back to the lab, leaving Sara alone. She stood up and headed to her car. She got in and drove home.

Meanwhile, back at the lab, Nick led Catherine to Grissoms office where Warrick was. He had come to get time off work because of his arm. He saw a bloodied Catherine and ran to her, shortly followed by a worried Grissom. Warrick barged through everyone and pulled her into his embrace. He kissed her. It was brief, but it made her feel warm and safe. Nick and Grissom watched in surprise. This gave Grissom an idea. He suddenly realised how much he loved Sara. He turned and started towards his car. He had to let her know. But he had forgotten the letter. The letter that said Sara would be next.

Sara's apartment

Sara opened her door and entered the apartment. It was a mess. She had had a rough night but didn't remember doing any damage! She thought back onto how many drinks she had had, but shook herself. She walked into her bedroom and shut the door, not seeing the man behind her. She threw her jacket on the bed, along with her bag and gun when she was grabbed from behind. The man held a cloth over her face and she breathed in the chemicals.

_Oh damn!_ She thought. She tried to struggle but it was too much. She finally gave in and closed her eyes. She fell limp into the arms of her captor and was dragged away.

Grissom arrived at Sara's apartment. He took a deep breath in and knocked on the door. No answer. He tried again. Still nothing. He looked through the keyhole and saw the mess. He pulled his gun out and kicked the door open.

"Sara!" he shouted. There was no response. "Sara! Are you here?"

He looked round, but no Sara. He walked into the bedroom and saw her bag, coat and gun on the bed. There was also a cloth on the floor. He stepped closer and could smell it. Chloroform.

He pulled out his phone and dialled Nick's number.

"Stokes." Nick answered.

"Nick it's me." Grissom replied. Nick could sense the fear in his voice.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's Sara. She's been kidnapped."

_tbc _

_Hope you liked it. Here's a sneak peek of next chapter._

_Nick was knelt on the floor when he saw something. He swabbed it and put luminal on it. (A/N: I think that's what it's called. Cut me some slack if I got it wrong though!)_

_It turned purple._

"_Oh God!" he said. "It's blood!"_


	4. Introducing the bad guy

A house somewhere

Sara woke with a start. She tried to get up, but realised that she was tied to a chair. It was dark, but she could make out a man sitting in front of her.

"Wh…what happened?" she asked. "Where am I?" The man spoke.

"Hello there Sara, glad you're awake."

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"If you must know, I'm Gary Thompson." The man said.

"What happened?"

"I'm just getting revenge on a friend of yours. Gil Grissom." Gary said.

_I'm gonna kill Grissom. _Sara thought.

"What did he do now?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"He put my brother in jail 7 years ago," Gary replied, "so I thought I'd play a little game."

"So it was you who hurt all of my friends!" Sara said, matter-of-factly.

"Well, yes." Gary replied. "First, I tried to run Nick over, but you saved him, then I shot at Warrick, but the bullet just missed him, then I blew up Catherine's car, but she survived, and now I've captured the love of his life. You!"

"And you did all of this just to get back at Grissom." Sara said in disgust.

"Yes." Gary replied

Back at Sara's apartment

The police and Nick had arrived at Sara's home. While Brass interviewed the neighbours, Nick and Grissom processed the bedroom. Nick was knelt on the floor when he saw something. He swabbed it and put luminol on it. (A/N: I think that's what it's called. Cut me some slack if I got it wrong though!)

It turned purple.

"Oh God!" he said. "It's blood!" Grissom ran over and Brass also came running through the door

"Oh, Lord no!" Grissom said, his voice wobbling. Brass put a shaking arm around him.

"It's ok, Gil." He said "Sara's a strong girl. She'll make it." A few tears fell down Grissom's cheek. Nick stood up with a sad face.

"I'll get this to the lab right away." He said.

"Thanks," Brass said, "come on Gil, I'll take you home."

"No, wait," Grissom said, "There's one thing I must do first."

_tbc_

_Hey! Hope you liked this new chapter! Here's a sneak peek again. _

_He put the letter on the table. Warrick picked it up and read it. _

"_Griss, you should have told us." He said after passing the letter to Catherine. Her jaw dropped. "Gil!" she shouted. Her eyes flashed with anger and sadness. He suddenly saw haw vulnerable they had all become. Nick with grazes on his hands, Warrick with his arm in a sling and Catherine with cuts on her face. And then he saw images of Sara. Tied up in a chair somewhere in terrible danger. _


	5. Figuring it out

_Hey! Thanks for all the reviews ;-)! Sorry about the short chapters though. _

"_Oh God!" he said. "It's blood!" Grissom ran over and Brass also came running through the door _

"_Oh, Lord no!" Grissom said, his voice wobbling. Brass put a shaking arm around him._

"_It's ok, Gil." He said "Sara's a strong girl. She'll make it." A few tears fell down Grissom's cheek. Nick stood up with a sad face. _

"_I'll get this to the lab right away." He said. _

"_Thanks," Brass said, "come on Gil, I'll take you home." _

"_No, wait," Grissom said, "There's one thing I must do first."_

Back at the lab

"Say what!" Catherine, Warrick and Greg asked together.

"Yeah," Nick replied, "all Griss found at the apartment was her coat, bag, gun and a tissue containing chloroform." Catherine collapsed into a chair. Warrick put his hands on her shoulders. She began to speak.

"If I hadn't ignored her before, she wouldn't have gone home and, and…"

"Hey, hey," Warrick said, coming round to her front, kneeling down and holding her hands. "This wasn't your fault."

"But, but…"

"No buts. It's not your fault! Your car had just exploded, your mind was all muddled, okay?"

"Bu…yes." She said sadly. Suddenly Grissom walked in.

"Griss!" Nick said, "I thought you were going home."

"I thought I'd let you see something. I should have shown it to you a few days ago." He put the letter on the table. Warrick picked it up and read it.

"Griss, you should have told us." He said after passing the letter to Catherine. Her jaw dropped.

"Gil!" she shouted. Her eyes flashed with anger and sadness. He suddenly saw haw vulnerable they had all become. Nick with grazes on his hands, Warrick with his arm in a sling and Catherine with cuts on her face. And then he saw images of Sara. Tied up in a chair somewhere in terrible danger.

Suddenly the printer made a noise, causing them all to jump. Greg grabbed the piece of paper and his eyes filled with relief.

"Well?" they all eagerly asked.

"The blood is, thankfully, not a match to Sara's." he said. They all sighed with relief.

"Well, who does it belong to?" Catherine asked.

Greg looked again. "One Gary Thompson." He replied.

"Thanks." Grissom replied. Nick suddenly sat up straight.

"What is it?" Warrick asked.

"That name rings a bell." He explained. He repeated over and over to himself and then it hit him. "Christopher Thompson!"

"Come again?" Catherine asked, in confusion.

"Griss, wasn't he in one of your cases maybe 6 or 7 years ago?" Nick asked. Then it clicked.

"Of course!" Grissom said. "After we put him in jail, Gary kept saying to me that he'd get revenge when would I least expect it! Warrick!" he turned to him. "Go and get the address of Gary Thompson!"

"I'm on it!" he ran out of the room.

"Let's hope that she's ok." Catherine said.

"Yeah." Grissom replied, but his mind was elsewhere. Thinking of all of the things he should have told her. All of the things he should have said. He shook himself.

_Why am I treating this like I'll never see her again? _He thought._ I will see her again. Hold on Sara, I'm coming._

"Hey Cath," Warrick said coming into the room, "I've got an address on him, let's go save Sara."

"I'm coming with!" Grissom said, but Warrick stopped him.

"No," he said, "Ecklie said you're too close. You have to stay with Nick." Grissom sunk into a chair. Warrick and Catherine left and headed off to save her. Nick patted Grissom on the back.

"Come on," he said, "I'll take you home." Grissom stood up and headed to the car.

_tbc_

_Hope you like the latest addition to Revenge. Here's the sneak peek! lol!_

_Gary looked out of the window and saw Catherine and Warrick arrive. Sara, who was now gagged, sat up straight when she heard them. Gary walked around the back of her and hit her on the back of the head with his gun, knocking her out cold._

"_Sorry," he said sarcastically, "but I wouldn't want you to see your friends die."_


	6. Rescue?

_Hey, soz it's taken so long to update, but I've been busy with homework 'n' stuff. Thanks again for the reviews:-)_

"_Let's hope that she's ok." Catherine said._

"_Yeah." Grissom replied, but his mind was elsewhere. Thinking of all of the things he should have told her. All of the things he should have said. He shook himself._

_Why am I treating this like I'll never see her again? He thought. I will see her again. Hold on Sara, I'm coming._

Warricks' car

"Let's hope she's still alive." Warrick said, breaking the silence that had hung in the car for a while.

"Yeah." Catherine replied. She was trying to concentrate on saving Sara, but all she could think about was the kiss. She had felt so safe and secure when he had held her. She kept replaying the moment over and over in her head. Suddenly, as Warrick turned into another road, she came out of her daydream. He stopped the car outside a house. It was gloomy and dark.

"I take it he's not the welcoming type then huh?" Warrick said, with a nervous laugh. They got out of the car and headed up the path. In unison, they both got out their guns.

Inside

Gary looked out of the window and saw Catherine and Warrick arrive. Sara, who was now gagged, sat up straight when she heard them. Gary walked around the back of her and hit her on the back of the head with his gun, knocking her out cold.

"Sorry," he said sarcastically, as Sara's head flopped onto her chest, "but I wouldn't want you to see your friends die."

Catherine and Warrick looked at each other and kicked open the door. They saw Gary standing next to a limp Sara. He was holding a gun towards them. They both lifted their guns to him.

"No, no, no." he said in almost a whisper, "You don't put your guns on the floor, and I'll kill your little friend here." He put his gun to Sara's neck and then pointed it back at them. They had to do it. They had no choice. They placed their guns on the floor.

Nick's car

"You ok?" Nick asked. Grissom had been very quiet since they had left the lab.

"Yeah," he replied, "I'm just worried about Sara."

"Me too, but I'm sure she'll be fine." Grissom wanted to believe him, but he couldn't shut out the thoughts of all the things that could have happened to her. He suddenly got the feeling that something had gone terribly wrong.

"Nick." He said.

"Yeah?"

"Turn around." Nick looked at him.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Turn the car around." Grissom repeated. "and call Jim and get the address of the jerk who's doing this to us." Nick had a worried look on his face.

"But, Griss, Ecklie said…" he was cut off.

"Just turn around now!" Grissom almost shouted at him. Nick didn't want to get into trouble, after all, this was his boss. He pulled over, took out his phone and diled Brass' number.

"Hey Brass, it's Nick. Can I have the address on Gary Thompson, I'm gonna give Catherine and Warrick some backup." He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from the glove compartment and wrote it down. "Ok, thanks." He hung up.

"Ok," Grissom said, "now go to that address."

_tbc _

_There you go! Hope you liked it!_


	7. Safe at last!

_Hey all you happy ppl! Thanks for all your reviews. Here's the latest instalment._

The house

Warrick and Catherine exchanged a glance. They stood in the same spot as before, their guns on the floor, Gary still had his gun pointed at them and Sara was still out of it.

"You know," Gary said, "I could just kill you all now, but why rush? Big old Gil-Man is probably running around, frantically searching for his little girlfriend here and he doesn't even realise that out of kidnapping Sara, I've got 3 hostages for the price of 1!" he smiled, but he didn't see Nick and Grissom behind him. Nick pulled out his gun and hit Gary on the back of the head. He fell to the floor.

"Surprise!" he said, cheerfully. Catherine and Warrick ran over. Catherine kissed Nick on the cheek.

"Thank you!" she said.

"Well, it took you long enough." Warrick said. They all looked at him. "Joking!" he added. Sara suddenly stirred.

"Griss?" she said, almost whispering. Nick quickly untied her. She stood up and they all gave her a hug. But what they didn't realise, was that Gary hadn't been knocked out. He jumped up and grabbed Sara around the neck. She screamed.

"Do you really think you can outsmart me?" he said, "I'm taking your little girlfriend here for a ride. And don't expect to see her ever…" but he was cut off. Brass had come up behind him and hit him on the back of his head. This time he really was knocked out. He fell to the floor, taking Sara with him. Grissom ran and held out his hand. She grabbed it and he stood her up. Before she could say anything, his lips met hers. To Sara, the kiss seemed to last forever. She loved him. And he loved her. Nothing could stop that. At the same time, Warrick kissed Catherine. Nick looked away and smirked at Brass, who grinned back. Nick looked back at Sara and Grissom. Greg wouldn't be a happy bunny. But who cared. Sara had been saved and the two obvious pairs had got together. What more could they want?

_Sorry it's a really short chapter, but there you go! Only one more chapter left and I have a surprise in store laughs evilly JJ, you'll love it (I hope) :-)_


	8. Happy Endings!

_Sorry it's taken so long, but life's been pretty busy recently. Anywho, this is the last chapter! Hope you like it!_

December that year

Grissom pulled Warrick into the lab while the group headed home for the night.

"Ok," Grissom said, "everything's set for the party tomorrow. Don't forget, you and I'll get the girls up on stage and…" he was cut off by an excited Warrick.

"And we'll do our thing!" he almost shouted.

"Ok, see you then." Grissom replied.

Christmas party

The party was going great so far. All of the CSI's had danced the night away from dance numbers to snowballs. Then, suddenly, Grissom approached Sara and grabbed her hand.

"Come with me." He said.

"Where are we going?" Sara asked.

"You'll see." He replied, pulling her up onto the stage. He saw Warrick doing the same to Catherine. Grissom stood Sara next to Catherine and walked to the microphone.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Sara asked Catherine.

"Nope." She replied.

"Right." Sara said. Grissom began to speak.

"Warrick and I have something to say to these two beautiful ladies." He said. They both walked over to them. Warrick stood in front of Catherine and Grissom in front of Sara. They both got down onto one knee and pulled out two diamond rings. In perfect unison they said "Will you marry me?"

Catherine and Sara looked at each other and in perfect unison said "YES!"

_The End_

_There you go. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and helped me make this as good as I could. _


End file.
